The Hawaiian Trip
The Hawaiian Trip is the twelveth story in the Tucker's Wand series, in which Tucker Holmes formally meets Tasia Spiro and the two share their secrets. Summary Sophia Katsopolis is undercover for Interpol, investigating Charles Truman III who is suspected of possessing Type-7. Charles kidnaps Sophia and heads for Honolulu. Back in Los Angeles, Maggie Yen, while playing with the Wand of Kronos, finds out about a contest to win a trip for four to Hawaii at Vicky's boutique, run by Vicky Sandrosi. Maggie attempts to enter the contest but ends up being seduced by Vicky, who then mocks her for being childish though she gives Maggie the trip. Maggie agreed to the trip, but after it was set up froze Vicky and her co-workers and placed them in the boutique's window. Tucker Holmes, Haley Leone and Jamie Mosley all agree to go on the trip, Tucker using the wand to have some fun with the flight attendants while in the air. In Honolulu Tucker has some fun, including having a competition with the two that knew about the wand to see who could trip the most people on the beach, resulting in over two hundred people being left nude. Back at the hotel the four celebrate being on the trip but are then frozen by gas seeping into the room. Tasia Spiro arrives at the hotel where Palmira Tiago and Suzanna Ortiz have already been investigating, promptly unfreezing Tucker and Maggie. Looking guilty, Tucker recovers his wand and uses it to clean things up. After learning that Jamie and Haley were probably kidnapped by Charles, Tucker decides to show Tasia the wand to prove he can help. Tasia, however, reveals her own abilities, but then agrees to let them come and observe from a safe location. Tasia leads her team, which also includes Colette Landry and Jelena Hendraille, but Charles had placed traps, and in spite of her best efforts Tasia's entire team is frozen. Tucker, however, decides to help, bringing Maggie along after stopping time, and the pair has fun with the collection of women before Tucker froze Maggie and unfroze Tasia. The pair talked more, Tucker getting a kiss as a reward for helping before Tasia started getting back to business. In the aftermath back in LA Tucker prompted Maggie to remember to go unfreeze the women at Vicky's boutique while Tasia and her team captured Rajni Arora, the person who'd supplied Charles. Appearing Sofia Milos 7.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Mark Webber 2.jpg|Charles Truman III (Mark Webber)|link=Charles Truman III Lindsay Sloane.jpg|Rachel Hunt (Lindsay Sloane)|link=Rachel Hunt Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Kelly Hu 3.jpg|Kayley Wu (Kelly Hu)|link=Kayley Wu Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley Ming-Na Wen 3.jpg|Gloria Wong (Ming Na Wen)|link=Gloria Wong Mandy Moore 3.jpg|Wanda Beck (Mandy Moore)|link=Wanda Beck Kristen Miller 2.jpg|Vicky Sandrosi (Kristen Miller)|link=Vicky Sandrosi Drew Sidora.jpg|Hilda Jones (Drew Sidora)|link=Hilda Jones Sandra Echeverria 2.jpg|Carla Gomez (Sandra Echeverria)|link=Carla Gomez Emilie de Ravin.jpg|Franie Motek (Emilie de Ravin)|link=Franie Motek Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Ashley Greene.jpg|Polly Sparrow (Ashley Greene)|link=Polly Sparrow Cathy Shim.jpg|Donna Peng (Cathy Shim)|link=Donna Peng Maria Bello.jpg|Georgia Rivers (Maria Bello)|link=Georgia Rivers Rosario Dawson.jpg|Zana Tombs (Rosario Dawson)|link=Zana Tombs Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Jennifer Lopez 5.jpg|Palmira Tiago (Jennifer Lopez)|link=Palmira Tiago Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Aishwarya Rai.jpg|Rajni Arora (Aishwarya Rai)|link=Rajni Arora Trivia * The seeds of Tucker and Tasia's future relationship are planted. * Tasia knowing about Tucker leads to Scott Dawson learning about the wand's magic after he read a report she filed. * Team Alpha makes its first appearance, though they currently work for Interpol. Category:Stories Category:Tucker's Wand